War of change
by dorina16able
Summary: They are still mere teenagers; teenagers in the middle of a war that forced them to mature abruptly. Fighting, losing friends and comrades, trying to solve the mystery behind the biggest threat humanity had ever faced. But who is the real enemy? After all these trials, they can't know anything for sure except one thing: that nothing is as it seems.
1. Just about to break

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Happy New Year to you all, I wish you guys the best :D So, new year means new story and this time the Maze Runner characters go to the Attack on Titan universe, let's see how they'll deal with this mess. There are two OCs in it, those who have read my Maze Runner story "My life-line" will remember one of them, Eve (the other one, Leo, will appear in "My life-line" in a couple of chapters).**

 **This story is dedicated to Oblivion16, thanks to whom I became obsessed with Attack on Titan and who was a great help in the creation of this crossover, providing ideas and telling me his opinion about my own ideas...I really hope you will enjoy the story, my friend :)  
**

 **The title of this fanfic is taken from the song "War of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Attack on Titan or the Maze Runner universe**

* * *

 _To you, in 2000 years_

 _You think you know a story. But you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning._

 _One hundred years ago, mankind was almost driven to extinction because of giant, humanoid creatures that devoured people and eliminated a huge percentage of the human race._

 _The Titans._

 _Those who survived from this unprecedented attack found shelter behind three walls; large creations that reached such a height, that it was sure that the Titans wouldn't be able to breach them and destroy humanity for one more time. Walls Maria, Rose and Sina, together with the districts, villages and towns they hosted, acted as hideout, a safe place where the next generations could be raised without the threat that lingered outside._

 _Three walls, considered sacred and god-sent by some and cages by others._

 _No matter the opinions on the walls, though, and with the passing of time, the knowledge of life in the outside world was slowly forgotten and most people didn't even imagine the possibility of living outside again. They thought it was lost territory, forever taken by Titans, and the definite death of those who would dare make a step out of the gates._

 _Key word here is 'most'._

 _For the habitants' further protection, the Military was formed, split into three different branches, each of which had its own responsibilities and missions._

 _The Military Police, residing inside the innermost wall, Wall Sina, protecting the King, not caring about what was going on in other places and, eventually, getting involved in black market and other conspiracies; conspiracies that, of course, weren't getting punished._

 _The Garrisons, staying inside the two other walls, protecting the people and dealing with any sort of problems, from the simplest to the most complicated ones. The largest part of the military trainees joined them, either because they were disqualified from the Military Police—since said regiment only accepted the top ten—or because they preferred simple district problems to what they called 'suicide missions'._

 _And the Survey Corps, which dealt with the abovementioned 'suicide missions' and whose members were either admired or despised as 'fools who had a death wish'. This regiment was planning monthly expeditions outside the walls, in an attempt to find more about the Titans and to win lost land. Despite the difficulty of the conditions and despite the huge losses they suffered, they weren't giving up, continuing valiantly their fight for humanity, determined to offer up their hearts and lives for the sake of freedom and a life without the shade of giants who were eating them for pleasure._

 _Everyone had their own opinion about matters of the military, the walls and the life inside them. Most, though, were content, complacent even; saying that there was no way the walls would ever be destroyed by the Titans._

 _Oh the naivety of the human mind._

 _And so, one hundred and seven years after the first great attack of the Titans, a bunch of children would face these creatures themselves._

 _From children who joined the military and merely played war, they were thrown right into the fire; a fire that forced them to grow up, to become soldiers, to forget the hopes and dreams of a cheerful childhood._

 _To forget everything they had known until that moment._

* * *

"You can't catch me!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I _can_!"

The sidewalk next to the river that crossed Shiganshina District echoed from the cheerful laughter coming from two ten-year-olds, a boy and a girl that chased each other all around under the amused glances of their four friends and the people that passed by. It was noon and they had decided to enjoy the bright sun, the busy streets of their hometown and each other's company as if weeks had passed from the last time they had seen each other. Their parents, knowing that they would be together, allowed them to be outside on their own as long as they didn't do anything reckless—condition that none of them obeyed to, anyway. With a tendency for exploration and learning new stuff that was so characteristic for children in their age, they always had an eagerness for small adventures, some more than the rest.

While three of the children still seated watched the other two running around, the boy determined to catch the girl, the youngest of the group, an eight-year-old boy, stared absentmindedly towards the direction of the huge wall that loomed at the horizon, preventing him from seeing what lay outside of it. In the few years of his life he had already heard numerous times about how Wall Maria was there to protect all of them and how evil the outside world was, taken over by Titans that were looking for a chance to destroy them. Still, the little boy couldn't get rid of the wish to explore the world behind this wall; a world without boundaries and with so many places to visit.

Exclamations of triumph and shrieks returned him to reality and he realized that his friend had finally achieved his goal, as he was holding the black-haired girl in a strong grip, tickling her mercilessly and ignoring her (fake) protests and attempts to escape.

"Let me go, Tom! Let me go or I swear I will bite your hand!" the girl threatened him, but the only result was the boy she addressed as 'Tom' bursting into even louder laughter and tickling her harder, making it impossible for her to speak.

"Bite me if you dare!" he challenged her and she threw him such a deathly glare that, if looks could kill, he would be already dead. "C'mon, Teresa, show us your strength!"

"Leave her alone, Thomas," the other girl of the six friends scolded him as she tucked a dark brown lock behind her ear and shook her head. "It's evil!"

"You only say that because you're ticklish yourself, Eve; I still remember when Leo—"

"Slim it, Newt!" the brunette interrupted the one who spoke, who right now was high-fiving Leo, her eight-year-old brother.

"Yeah, slim it," Minho, the last but not least of their small group, spoke for the first time. "Or do you want me to splash you with water again?"

"It's so warm I could use a cold shower," Teresa giggled and sat down next to Eve, bouncing her legs and locking her blue eyes on the river. "If only we could swim in the river…"

"You know, I read somewhere that outside of the walls there are seas; something like huge lakes with salty water and so large that they meet the sky!" Leo told them with excitement in his voice; despite his young age, he was considered their genius and always came up with a new piece of information about the outside world. "Just imagine it, guys…It must be amazing!"

"Well, you better make sure that the military doesn't find out that you're reading forbidden books, because that won't be amazing at all!" Minho commented. After all, all of them were going through permanent warnings from their parents about how they should never do something that would irritate the police or the government, because the consequences would be very harsh for them.

Leo nodded and sighed worriedly, knowing too well what going against the higher-ups meant. Still, it was over his strength; he wanted to know as much as he could and he couldn't understand why the books about what laid outside had been forbidden. Before he or anyone else could say anything about this, though, the sound of the bell that marked the opening of the wall gate was heard, followed immediately by the crowd rushing towards the main street of the district. Thomas and Minho jumped on their feet within seconds, identical smiles filled with enthusiasm on their faces.

"The Scouts! The Scouts are back!" Thomas yelled and pulled Newt's sleeve to make him stand up. "Come on, come on, we have to see them!"

"Alright, alright, calm down; you're acting like it's the end of the world." Eve sighed.

"Come, Eve, Thomas is right, we have to see all of them!" her brother started pushing her towards where the rest of the habitants were heading, some of them curious and some others with an annoyed expression on their faces, as if they didn't think that the Scouts' arrival in Shiganshina was something to look forward to.

* * *

A large number of people were already gathered on the two sides of the road when the six friends arrived there and tried to get to the front to see better; they could faintly hear a boy struggling for a good view as well, despite the fact that the others didn't allow them much space to watch properly. It wasn't a strange sight for them; they were only kids, but seeing the Scout Regiment riding across Shiganshina in order to reach their headquarters was something familiar—and still intimidating, despite the many times they had seen it. In their eyes, the Scouts were those who risked their own lives to defeat the Titans once and for all and make the world outside the walls safe for humanity again, just like it was before the first attack of these monsters a century ago. The soldiers walking or riding past them wearing their uniform and gear inspired them to join the military when they would reach the proper age; not to mention their green cloaks with the blue and white pair of wings on the back: the Wings of Freedom, the emblem of this branch. For some of them, like Thomas, Minho and little Leo, it was the embodiment of their own wish: to join the Scouts and assist in the fight against the Titans; but even Newt, Eve and Teresa, who rather aimed at the Garrisons and protecting people inside the walls, recognized their brave mission and noble goal.

Still, reality was much crueler than the imagination of children, as they had to find out. Instead of the proud soldiers beaming at the crowd and assuring them that they had come closer to their purpose, they were met with the sight of soldiers covered in blood-stained bandages, some being more injured than others, while some soldiers were grim and seemed disappointed in themselves. They noticed a tall blond Scout who looked almost haunted by what he had lived out there, as if he was responsible for his comrades' deaths, for he had slightly lowered his head and was staring blankly in front of him; just like Commander Keith Shadis, who was leading the group and looked lost in his thoughts, wondering if he could prevent the deaths and injuries that had hit them.

"Well, another mission failed, as it seems," a man who was standing in front of Minho commented to his friend. "Why do they keep going outside if the only thing they manage is losing comrades, getting injured and wasting our taxes?"

"That's what happens if you are so arrogant to believe you can actually defeat the Titans," the other man agreed and nodded. "Why don't they give up?"

 _Because they're not cowards like you and they'll_ never _give up!_ Thomas thought, feeling anger boiling inside him and opening his mouth to disagree with them, but Teresa's hand gently grabbing his wrist prevented him from doing so. His dark brown eyes met her bright blue ones and he felt calmer at once, giving her a small smile of gratitude; they had known each other for four years already and she always had this influence on him.

"Moses! Moses!" a female voice was heard, breaking the solemn silence that lingered in the street and an old woman stepped forward, approaching the group and addressing the Commander, making the rest of the Scouts stop walking as well. "Beg your pardon, where is my son? He should be with you; oh…oh, please tell me he made it!" she begged, grabbing Shadis's cloak in desperation.

Everyone, including the six friends, stared between the woman and the soldier in agony, awaiting his reply. Despite hoping that he would assure her that her son was safe or that Moses himself would hug his mother to comfort her and tell her that he was alright, the man's guilty look didn't leave much room for misinterpretation. Eve sighed and bit her lower lip, realizing what would come next and sharing a sad look with Newt, their thoughts being reflected in their eyes. They were only ten and after hearing so many tales about the Scout Regiment and watching them cross Shiganshina District once every month, every time with new losses, they couldn't help but think: how could they cope with all this grief and the qualms? And how would Thomas, Minho and Leo deal with the pressure of being a Scout if they followed their wish and joined this branch? At that moment, though, the leader of the Survey Corps started speaking and they focused on him.

"I wish I had better news," he said before turning to a comrade at his left, whose forehead and right eye was bandaged. "Give it to her."

The other man sighed loudly and gave the woman something wrapped up with a bloodied cloth. Her eyes widened in fear as she unfolded it, dreading what she would see, and breaking down in loud sobs when she saw an arm covered in blood; the only thing that remained from her son. The soldier who had handed it to her quickly looked away, as did a rider on the Commander's right side, ashamed due to the fact that they couldn't have done anything to save Moses. At the same time, Teresa placed a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming horrified, eyes now filled with tears, while Eve quickly pulled Leo in her hug, placing his head on her shoulder to protect him from this heartbreaking sight; he knew what was going on, but was still way too young to witness this. Even Thomas and Minho, who were the first ones to say they wanted to join the Scouts, had to muster all their composure to stay calm, having the feeling that they were suddenly much older.

"I'm sorry. It's all that was left of him." Shadis quietly apologized to the distraught mother and the genuine sadness and regret was clear in his deep voice.

Of course, no words could give her at least a bit comfort; in fact, words seemed to make everything only worse, for the woman fell on her knees, clutching her son's hand and lowering her head as her shoulders shook violently from the crying. The children couldn't handle this, but it was as if they had been petrified; they couldn't move, they were stuck in their places. They only thing they _could_ do was cling on each other: Teresa placed her arm around Thomas's one and he leaned his head against hers, silent and serious and not at all his usual adventurous and cheerful self; Newt put his hand on Eve's shoulder, knowing that she needed some assurance, and rubbed the back of his neck with the other, a frown marking his childish face; Eve hugged her brother even tighter and tried to fight the fit of panic that threatened to overwhelm her in order to stay brave for the others; and Minho crossed his arms in front of his chest, hiding his distress and nausea behind a façade that would protect him from showing any sort of emotion.

Apparently, though, the grown-ups weren't in a better situation than the kids; even the Scouts, who had witnessed so many terrors, weren't used to the broken relatives of those who had fallen bravely. Keith Shadis knelt in front of the still sobbing lady, with a blank expression that didn't convince anyone; it was obvious that he was deeply affected by all this.

"He…He did good, yes! He was b-brave," she stuttered and the Scout gasped, taken back by her words and not knowing how exactly to respond. "Tell me my son stood his ground to the bitter end! That his death meant _something_!" she cried out. Now the Commander was giving the impression to be as shocked and distraught as the woman herself; probably because not even he could know if Moses's death meant something or would mean something in the future. "Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!"

A soft breeze of air started blowing, making dust dance all around and drying the tears that had made their way down Teresa's cheeks. Seeing this unknown woman in so much pain for her son's demise returned her memories to her own mother; her sweet and gentle mother who was always there for her, who loved to sing, who would braid her hair and laugh with her and comfort her when she had nightmares…and Teresa couldn't help but remember that horrible day four years ago, the day that still haunted her despite the fact that she had mostly gotten over it thanks to her aunt, Thomas and her friends.

"He was brave!" Shadis stated and his voice was loud, steady and strong, as if he was holding a speech; only to turn resigned and guilty again right at the next second. "But…his sacrifice meant nothing…so with all our losses…It's ever the same…" he mumbled clenching his teeth together and closing his eyes temporarily, unable to deal with the burden and the qualms of being Commander. "The day was lost! We have…nothing! Your son died because of me! _I_ sent him to his death! I sent _all_ of them to their deaths! And we haven't found out anything about them!" he yelled, tears running down his face.

A death silence followed his desperate outbursts, interrupted only by the soft sobs Moses's mother still left and a few sighs here and there from the dumbfounded crowd, who had never experienced something like that again; the Commander of the Survey Corps himself breaking down like that and admitting that the missions outside the walls hadn't brought them closer to defeating the Titans. Right now he wasn't the strong man who was fighting for humanity; he looked more _human_ , afraid and desperate.

"Commander?" a Scout stepped forward, the same blond man from before, who was as affected by the tragedies as his superior. "I'm sorry, sir, but we need to go on; we have a long way before us and the injured need medical care as fast as possible."

At first Shadis didn't react, as if he hadn't heard him or as if he was too exhausted, both physically and mentally, to follow his advice. He managed to pick up the small amounts of courage he had still left, though, because he nodded courtly, placed his hand on the grieving mother's shoulder for a few seconds and stood up. Taking his horse's reins in the hand, he made a tired gesture towards the rest of the Scouts and they started their walk again, in silence, thinking about what they could have done to prevent so many soldiers from dying and taking care that the injured would not be disturbed, leaving the people of Shiganshina murmuring behind.

The six friends formed a small circle, Leo lifting his head from Eve's shoulder, and were about to comment what they had seen, had angered voices coming from the other side of the road not interrupted them. Throwing a curious glance at the direction of the noise, they heard a boy hitting someone with a stick, a man responding furiously, a sound as if someone was dragging something and the boy protesting. Unable to jump to any conclusions, they looked at each other again, their grim faces identical.

"I think I'll throw up." Thomas commented and his eyes travelled towards the end of the road, where the Scout Regiment had disappeared. "And I don't know what made me feel worse; seeing the Commander like that, this woman crying or everyone saying that the only thing the Scouts do is getting killed and wasting taxes?"

"Well, if that makes you feel better, remember that they're actually doing _something._ They risk their lives out there more than these people and much more than the stupid and useless Military Police!" Minho exclaimed, referring to the guards of the inner wall, who didn't care about anything that was occurring.

"Shhh, not so loud, Minho." Newt hissed and looked around worried. "If anyone hears you talking like that, they're gonna call you a heretic or something," he warned his friend, although Minho's gaze told him that this was the last thing he cared about.

"We…We're not in the mood for much right now. S-should we leave to calm down a bit and meet again in the evening and go to the meadow or something?" Eve suggested, taking deep breaths to calm down and inclining her head towards Leo, who was still lost in restless thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, I want to go home and play with Chuckie a bit." Thomas agreed; at least his six-year-old brother Chuck was still carefree and happy, without the fear of what was happening in the outside world and how many losses the Scouts suffered. "And you, guys?"

"I'm going home too to eat something…And my mom's started telling me that maybe I am too young to watch the Scouts returning all covered in blood, so I want her to see that I'm fine." Minho said rolling his dark eyes, like he wanted to say that his mother was overreacting.

"And while your mother is worried about you watching the Scouts, my own parents want to make sure that I'm home before they go to their watch, so I'm leaving too." Newt stated; both his parents were members of the Garrison Squad and, while they encouraged him to join whichever regiment he wanted, he was thinking that protecting people inside the walls was something he would really like to do.

"What about you, Teresa? Will you go home too?" Eve asked her, seeing her distracted from some thoughts she probably didn't want to share.

"Hm? Oh, no, my aunt said she'll come to find me here and we'll go to the market," she explained. "But I'm in for the evening…we could meet at the river and walk to the meadow together."

"Sure!"

"Good that!"

"See you later, then!"

"And, hey, about that scene today…don't get discouraged, guys, I'm sure we're gonna make it one day."

"Let's hope so. See you in a few hours!"

Teresa smiled and waved towards them, watching them as they went in their separate ways. They were like a true family for her, the family she had lost four years ago, filling the void and closing her emotional wounds; just like she was always there for them, in their happy and their sad moments. Whether it was Thomas complaining about how everyone was telling him to stop dreaming about the Scouts or Eve's anger towards her indifferent parents or Leo discovering some new exciting information about the outside world, they were all sticking together like a fist.

"Teresa?" Aunt Mary's voice snapped her back to reality and the little girl offered her a genuine smile. The older woman caressed the top of her niece's head, noticing, for one more time, how much Teresa looked like her late mother. "Are you alright, dear? Did the Survey Corps pass by?"

"Yes, they left a few minutes ago," she answered, but didn't elaborate on what she had seen, to not worry her aunt. "The others went home, but we'll go to the meadow in the evening."

"Great idea, it's beautiful and the weather is still warm! Now, let's go for our walk!"

"Okay."

* * *

Newt stretched his hands as he wore his shoes, ready to go and meet his friends by the river as they had arranged. His parents had left for their watch a couple of hours ago, his father telling him to have a good time and his mother kissing him on the forehead and pleading him to be careful. The blond ten-year-old smirked as he thought about his parents' job and his father's constant comments that the majority of the Garrisons were simply relaxing and drinking instead of guarding the walls or solving problems of the district. He couldn't wait to see how it was being the military and taking care of the residents of Shiganshina, while the Scout Regiment tried to solve the mystery behind this threat for humanity that lingered out of the walls.

Well, out of the walls they might be, but everyone could sense the Titans' presence as they lived their lives in this fragile peace the walls offered them. If there was one thing he could agree with Thomas and Minho, it was that the Scout Regiment should be respected and admired for risking their own lives for the sake of humanity; not to mention that one day, thanks to their mission, they could live outside the walls again and see all these places Leo was describing them instead of the same dull roads and the river of the place they lived.

Newt took a deep breath and threw a look at the sky. The sun had already started to set, painting it in orange colors, while two birds were crossing it. It was silent all around, so silent and peaceful, that somehow he remembered a phrase his mother used.

 _The calm before the storm._

Suddenly, the sound of thunder echoed through the entire district, followed by such a violent explosion, that the ground started shaking, making Newt lose his balance and land on the stone, scraping his knee. Trying to ignore the sharp pain and the pounding in his head, he stood up and climbed on a small rock nearby to watch better, curious and nervous about what could have caused such an explosion, as people were running towards the source of the noise. What he saw, though, was something he thought he would never see…he only knew it from the stories he had been told…and it would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

A monstrous head was looking over Wall Maria, over the structure that had protected humanity from the Titans for a hundred years now. It didn't have skin at all, made entirely by muscles, and two small eyes that stared down at Shiganshina as if it was looking at its future dinner.

"This is some bloody joke." Newt hissed, as steam rose from the giant's body.

At that moment he and his friends would realize that peace was forever lost.

Nothing and no one would ever be the same again.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, everyone, the first chapter has come to an end :) I really hope you liked it and don't forget to R &R, it gives me courage to continue :) The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, until then, stay tuned :D **


	2. A grim reminder

**A/N: Hello, guys, how are you? Sooo sorry for not updating earlier, I had so much to study for college that I had barely time to eat and sleep. But, college is over now and here I am again, with a new chapter for you, people! By the way...who has read the newest chapter of the AoT manga? Man, it's getting crazier and crazier, I'm really curious to see what Isayama is planning next.**

 **Bteam: Here we go, new chapter is here. I really hope you'll like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or Maze Runner.**

Thomas and Minho were in the central square of Shiganshina at the moment of the explosion, having decided to take a stroll as they waited for the others, assuming that the evening would pass by quietly, like every evening in their hometown, and that they would have a good time with their friends. When they saw the lightning, though, surrounded by a green flash as it was, followed by the thunder, the shaking and the huge creature staring down at them, they realized that this wouldn't be the case. For a few seconds they were standing there as if petrified by some force, their eyes and mind unable to process what they were seeing. Ever since they could remember, they had been hearing stories about the Titans…about how they had attacked humanity a hundred years ago…about how everyone believed that they were safe now thanks to the walls; the sight of the Recon Corps was the living proof of their existence; and yet nothing had warned them for this: for the sight of a Titan so huge that it was higher than Wall Maria itself. Minho pulled the sleeve of Thomas's turquoise shirt, a part of him believing that it was just an illusion and it would vanish at any moment.

"Pinch me," he hissed.

"What?" Thomas's voice was nothing but a whisper, his wide-opened eyes still locked on the beast.

"Pinch me! It's just a dream, right? _Right_?"

What happened the next second, though, was the tangible clue for Minho that, unfortunately, this wasn't a dream; that it was the cruel reality and that he, a ten-year-old, was part of it. The outer gate of Wall Maria blew up with such a violence, that roofs, pieces of buildings and even people flew up in the air and landed hard on the ground; Minho even fell on Thomas himself, only to help him stand up immediately to watch the horror that was unfolding in front of their eyes. The gate of the wall, the very construction that protected them from the Titans, didn't exist anymore: it was replaced by a gaping hole enough for someone thrice the size of the two friends to enter into Shiganshina.

And, apparently, that was the huge muscled Titan's intention because horrid humanoid creatures, not as big as the one who had destroyed the gate but as creepy and with equally creepy smirks, began invading the once peaceful district that was now filled with the terrified screams of the residents who ran frantically, trying to save themselves from the Titans, not believing that this day had actually come.

It didn't take long for Thomas and Minho to get a grip from the shock that had overwhelmed them; the survival instinct defeated the panic and they started running across the square while trying to figure out what the hell they should do.

 _Teresa is at the market with her aunt…_ Thomas thought and dodged to prevent a large rock from falling on his head. _Mom, Dad and Chuckie are home…Newt, Eve and Leo…Their parents…Minho's parents…_

"We have to get the others, make sure they're okay!" Minho yelled while turning around to see if they were being chased. "Any ideas?"

"Minho, you go get Newt, I'll get Teresa and Chuck, we'll meet at Eve's house and then we'll find someone from the Garrisons!" Thomas shouted to be heard in all this turmoil. In the meantime they had reached a path that led to two different directions, one of which was a shortcut to the market and the other one to the harbor; the same way to Newt's house.

"You got it!" Minho gave his friend the thumbs up as he chose the latter, his advanced speed now proved extremely valuable, as it would save him a great amount of time and he would warn his friend faster.

Thomas tried to block the fear and panic that was tormenting him as he was searching for Teresa in the market, which was once full of cheerful conversations and laughter, yet now was in ruins, most of the shops completely destroyed, residents of Shiganshina hiding in the few ones that were still intact and debris, dust and blood making the environment even more dreadful. The ten-year-old turned his head frantically around, desperately to spot Teresa's characteristic black hair, blue eyes and freckles; and, at the same time, he couldn't help but repeat two questions in his mind.

 _How did this happen?_

 _Why is this happening_ now?

Was the appearance of a Titan big enough to destroy Wall Maria a coincidence? For a hundred years humanity had been able to survive against those creatures and Thomas had heard Minho's mother and Shiganshina residents generally saying more than once how lucky they were to live behind tall walls; that no Titan would ever bring them down.

 _Guess they were wrong…they were all wrong,_ Thomas thought now, peeking behind the butcher's bench in the market in the hope to find his friend; Teresa wasn't hiding there, so he moved on after grabbing a small knife just in case. _The Scouts were warning us but most of these idiots were saying that we were safe in here; that we weren't in danger…Uh-huh, I see how safe we actually were._

He forced himself, though, not to think about this now. Right now the only thing that mattered was that to find his friends and family alive. Then they could run to the harbor and get to one of the large boats the district used for travelling and trading with other places, both in Wall Maria and in the inner cities. No doubt the harbor was already alerted of this attack and was readying the boats to get as many as possible to safety; if safety could even exist anywhere after today's events.

"Come on, Teresa, where are you?" he whispered panicking; his desperate attempts to find her had been futile until now and he started thinking the worst; and even the possibility of losing someone close to him was unbearable.

Fortunately, these fears were crashed the next second, when a "Thomas!" was clearly heard amongst the crying and the screams all around the little boy, who quickly turned towards the voice, which really proved to be Teresa, with a small cut on her cheek and looking absolutely terrified, but _alive._ She threw herself in his arms, grabbing the back of his shirt as if she was scared that he would disappear if she didn't hold him there; he returned the hug with the same fierceness and unable to suppress the small smile of relief that appeared on his face. The hug didn't last long, though, as their minds immediately went back to the harsh reality and the others they were worried about.

"Your…Your aunt?" Thomas wanted to know, chills running down his spine: there was no way Teresa would handle the loss of another family member.

"She…She wanted to stop me from looking for you, but…I couldn't…not knowing…And…she told me she'd wait for me in the harbor." Teresa managed to utter between her sharp breaths, which were another sign of her agony. "Just hope she'll make it…If…If not…" she stopped talking, not even wanting to consider the possibility, and decided to focus on their friends for now. "Eve and Leo…Minho…Newt…your brother…"

"We're gonna go take Chuck and my parents…Minho will go to Newt and then we'll go to find Eve and Leo." Thomas told her the plan and grabbed her hand as they started running at the direction of his home. "And then we run as fast as we can to the boats to find your aunt and our parents to get out of here!"

Teresa simply nodded, sparing her breath, knowing that the faster they were the faster they would escape the horror that used to be their hometown.

If _we escape alive_ , she noted mentally, recalling the numerous corpses she had seen while hiding in the tailor's shop with Aunt Mary and cold shivers ran down her spine.

* * *

Seeing the once familiar places where he grew up and played with his friends in ruins was filling Minho with anger as he sped to Newt's house, hoping to find him alright. He was a boy known for the general composure and bravery he handled difficult situations with and, now, this composed side of his kept shouting in his mind, telling him to stop being an idiot; that _of course_ his best friend would be alright. On the other hand, this couldn't be compared to said difficult situations: this wasn't Eve not knowing how to deal with her parents or some bickering or another with some stupid boys. This was about _Titans_ , about the monsters that had been in his life for as long as he could remember as nothing more than stories or with the shape of the Scouts; and now these very same monsters had entered his life for good.

Can someone truly stay composed when facing hell itself? When fearing that they won't escape in time? When dreading what could happen to friends and family?

Minho shook his head, trying to get rid of thoughts that were only slowing him down. It didn't make sense, anyway, fearing for something he hadn't faced yet. As he was about to turn left to reach Newt's house, steps sounding in the near distance distracted him and he looked over his shoulder to calculate whether he still had time or if he was dead meat. The Titan the steps belonged to was quite away from him, but it was its size that caught Minho's attention: the thing was about ten meters high, with a smirk from ear to ear and reaching out to someone the boy couldn't see. Not wanting to witness this, he turned around again and continued his way: only a few more houses and he would be there.

He almost fell on Newt as he finally reached his destination: the blond was wearing his jacket and gasped in surprise at the sight of his friend. He winced slightly with ever movement, the scrap he had gained on his knee due to the explosion, although not serious, stung him a little.

"Minho, what are you doing here?" he asked while looking around, hoping to see his parents coming for him; despite the fact that most Garrisons were too complacent and lazy to believe that this day would come, his parents were always talking about how it was a matter of time before Titans invaded the districts. He _needed_ to find them, make sure that they were fine and ask them what they would do.

"Oh, I was bored and dropped by for a chat." Minho replied with his trademark sarcasm. "What does it look like? C'mon, we don't have much time, a Titan is near and we need to get Leo and Eve and get out of this mess!"

"I have to find my parents, Minho, they're somewhere in the middle of this hellhole fighting Titans for the first time, I have to see they're okay!" Newt raised his voice; of course he was frightened for the rest of his friends, but he needed to look after his family too. Minho grabbing the sleeves of his jacket, though, prevented him from saying anything else.

"Listen to me! Right now we're facing something we've never faced before and we don't have time! Your parents are probably at the harbor already, helping people to escape, and that's where we have to go! Thomas would go to find Teresa and Chuck and we must head for Eve's; _if_ she and her brother are even at home and not on their way for the boats too!"

Newt wanted to disagree with him. He really wanted to snap at him and make clear that there was no way he would leave Shiganshina without his parents. But deep down he knew Minho was right: probably his parents were at the harbor to help with the evacuation of the district or, at least, he could find an officer from the Garrisons who would know where they were.

The steps Minho had heard before broke the brief silence between the two boys and they realized that it wasn't the time for devising plans; now it was the time for action. Newt nodded towards the other as a sign that he agreed with him and the two of them ran like the wind towards Eve's house, which was about three blocks away.

* * *

Thomas loved his home. It was small, but comfortable for the four of them—himself, his brother and their parents—and had an air that used to make him feel warm and safe; a place he could always return to, where he had hugs from his mother, jokes from his dad and a little brother to look after and play with.

Now this sanctuary was nothing more than a pile of ruins, dust, pools of blood and—what made Teresa leave a small scream—a human body trapped under the roof, completely unmoving. The sight drained all of Thomas and Teresa's energy and the two children stared shocked at it for several moments. Even though he knew that he wouldn't receive an answer, Thomas couldn't help but call desperately for his family, wishing that at least one of them would answer back. When the only reply he got, though, was the dead silence that lingered all around, making the scenery even creepier and more morbid, and when the terrible truth sank in, all his strength vanished away and he collapsed into Teresa's arms crying with loud sobs, not caring at the moment that Titans had invaded his hometown and he needed to get away; now he could only think about his parents and his baby brother, whom he would never see again because of these humanoid monsters.

"No…No, damn it…" he uttered frantically as Teresa caressed his back, although she knew too well that there was absolutely no consolation. "Why? Why is this happening, why? My parents…my little brother…what did they die for, Teresa?"

"I…I'm sorry, Tom, I'm so sorry…I-I don't know." Teresa whispered between her own sobs, for she had known Thomas's family for years and, although her grief couldn't be compared to Thomas's, this tragedy had struck her too. "Tom…I-I know it's hard…but…we have to go…Y-You have to stay alive…for them!"

Thomas didn't react at first, continuing to cry loudly in the girl's arms; he had heard her and he knew that she was right, that he owed it to his family to escape alive, but he just couldn't find the strength to react. Only when Teresa helped him to stand up and started heading towards Eve's house did his fogged mind clear a little; right now he _had_ to forget everything else for the moment and focus on making it out of here.

Easy to say, but so hard to actually do it.

Because the moment you realize you've lost what was dearest to you, time stops and not even the hell that's unfolding around you can land you back to reality.

* * *

"Eve, we need to go! _Now_!"

From the moment Eve and Leo spotted the giant Titan's head over Wall Maria, the former had been packing with all the speed she could muster, throwing some warm jackets in a backpack and even taking two knives from the kitchen drawer. She was too young, but she knew that she _needed_ to protect herself, her brother and her friends; and who knew where the others were, anyway. And so she tried to bottle up the fear that threatened to overwhelm her and be strong and helpful for herself and for Leo, who seemed to be lost in troublesome thoughts as she moved frantically around.

"Mom and Dad won't come for us, will they?" the little boy wanted to know, his voice unusually high due to fear and disappointment; because, deep down, he knew too well what the answer was.

Eve stopped pacing up and down, caught off guard by Leo's question and, for one more time, she realized what a heavy impact their parents' indifference had on their lives, filling them with insecurity. Being only two years elder than Leo, she had done her best in looking after him and making sure he was happy and safe, but she couldn't and would never take over the role their parents should have. Trying to ignore the footsteps and the screams that could be heard in the distance, she slung her backpack over her shoulder, knelt in front of her brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Leo, even if Mom and Dad aren't coming to help us, I'm here," she told him gently and firmly at the same time to make sure he would get the message. "You will get out of here alive, little brother, you hear me?"

Leo didn't answer at once and simply looked at her, as if he was wondering where she found the courage to make promises of safety when everything around them was falling apart. Under her sharp gaze, though, he nodded hesitantly, wanting to believe that he and his sister would make it. In a sudden, and as the two of them were about to rush out of the house and run to the harbor, a large rock fell on the roof, destroying half the house and blocking their way, missing them for a few inches only and making them fall to the ground due to the impact. Just as they wanted to crawl around though and follow another path that would lead them to the ships, they were met with the horrible face of a three-meter-high Titan deviously smirking down at them.

"Oh, no!" Leo left a scream as Eve hugged him as tightly as she could, securing him from the sight and burying her head in his light brown hair. She could feel him tremble in her arm and, simultaneously, she started shaking as well, all her bravery abandoning her as she was confronting a Titan face-to-face for the first time; she closed her eyes, feeling completely paralyzed, unable to react and her only wish being to hold her brother for as long as she could, memories of her friends flashing through her mind.

What came next, though, wasn't her or Leo being lifted in the air from the monstrous creature, but familiar voices shouting their names, rushing steps and a deep groan of pain, followed by a loud 'thud' right next to her. Daring to open her eyes slightly, she saw, with a gasp of surprise, the Titan lying a few inches away from her and Leo, both of his ankles having a deep cut and Minho and Thomas standing next to him, breathing heavily, while Newt and Teresa kneeling by their side. Everyone started speaking at the same time, driven by their fear and the question what should be done next.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine…Thank you so much guys, I thought we were goners!"

"Damn it, that was a close one!"

"Well, come _on_ , let's go to the ships already!"

"No, we have to find our parents!"

"Who the hell was this Titan that destroyed Wall Maria?"

"Minho, can we leave this question for later?"

"Why? It's because of him that everything happens!"

"Yes, Newt, my parents and Chuckie freaking _died_ because of him and we almost lost Eve and Leo too!"

All voices died at Thomas's declaration and they turned towards him; their friend, having temporarily blocked his grief due to the need to save his friends, now looked like a complete wreck, with blood-shot eyes wet with tears, lightly trembling and his face was much paler than it should be. Eve wordlessly put a hand on his shoulder, remembering the little boy who always cheered in delight whenever she and the others visited Thomas's house and who wanted to take part in their trips and their small adventures; he was looking up to his big brother and believed that Thomas would become one of the best Scouts to ever join the Survey Corps. Both the fact that one of the group had just lost his entire family and that a six-year-old had died at the hands of these monsters was the last straw; it was what made them fully realize that no one, literally _no one_ , was safe.

They would be lost in their sadness for quite a while, hadn't running steps that belonged to a human and an angry voice not interrupted them; someone was rushing towards the six of them, gesturing wildly and, after looking closer, it was clear that he was wearing the trademark uniform of the military, with the rose symbol of the Garrisons on his jacket.

"Here you are, you reckless bunch of children!" the blond man bellowed when reaching them and Newt recognized him: he was one of his father's close friends, he had visited them many times.

"Mr. Ben…" he gasped, not knowing if he was more relieved or worried; help had arrived, but why had said soldier found them and not his parents? "What are you…How did you find us?"

"Your parents, Newt, they sent me to find you kids and get you to the ships alive…they're already there, together with your parents," Ben pointed at Minho, "and your aunt," he turned to Teresa, who left a sigh and smiled slightly at the revelation that the only family member she had was alright. "Come on, come on, we need to go!"

"On your feet, Tommy, come on," Newt helped Thomas stand up; the latter was still overwhelmed and in a trance, but his gaze cleared a little at the sound of his friend's voice and the awareness that he would have time for proper grieving once he would be somewhere safe.

The situation in the harbor couldn't even be described with the word 'chaos'. The place was crowded with people who were pushing each other in order to reach the boats that were waiting as fast as possible, Garrisons were yelling at them to move it and that the Titans wouldn't give them a headstart, everyone was looking for their family and friends and some were simply standing there, staring blankly into nothing, still trying to process everything that was unfolding. From one moment to the other, the peaceful valley that was separated from Shiganshina only through the Inner Gate, the same place that was filled with people working and laughing, was turned into a place of terror and death.

A couple of moments and lots of pushing later, they finally managed to reach their relatives, who were at the front, looking terrified around with the hope to see them coming. Newt's parents engulfed their son in a tight hug before doing the same to Eve and Leo, while Minho's parents and Teresa's aunt did the same to Minho, Teresa and Thomas. The children tried to explain why they had delayed and what had happened to them, but the elders urging them to get on the boat and even Ben pushing them towards it covered their united voices.

"Wait, girl!" he stopped Eve by grabbing the sleeve of her dress as she was about to follow Thomas. "You're not allowed to take this with you," he went on, pointing towards her backpack.

" _What_?! But I have warm clothes for me and my brother and—"

"I'm sorry, but these orders were given to me; we need to make room, do you understand?" Ben, despite trying to give a more gentle tone in his voice for the little girl's sake, couldn't hide his nervousness. "And if you know what's good for you, follow your brother and your friends and _get the hell out of here_!"

Eve was just about to obey his command and had started to walk on the small bridge that led to the boat, when the sight of Newt still at the docks, pulling his mother's hand, and both of his parents remaining where they were, stopped her and she ran back to her best friend, ignoring Teresa calling for her.

"Newt, my boy, you _need_ to listen to us," the red-haired woman whispered, with tears in her eyes. "You have to go, be safe!"

"No! No! I'm _not_ leaving you behind! You're coming with us!" Newt yelled, with anger and fear equally marking his voice, his childish face a mask of sadness.

"We have to stay behind, protect the people and fight; it was what we swore when we became soldiers," his father tried to explain, kneeling down and placing his hands on Newt's shoulders. "When you are a soldier, you have to give your heart for humanity, for everything you want to fight for. You'll understand when you'll join the military too."

"But we need you! You have to live! You can't die in here!"

"We knew this risk from the start," his mother replied, now tears running freely down her cheeks. " _You_ have to live, you and the others. You have to take care of yourself, be safe and always stick together, do you hear me?"

The two adults engulfed the ten-year-old boy in a tight hug, exchanging tearful goodbye's and I-love-you's, with Eve standing a few feet away from them, looking anywhere but towards the family, towards the two people whom she was considering parents more than her own ones; it pained her heart to see them sacrificing themselves for the sake of the Shiganshina residents, but their priority now was their son's safety; which almost got jeopardized due to a sound coming from the boat, a sign that it would depart soon. At the same time, the two soldiers released Newt and gently pushed him towards Eve, giving the brunette a sad smile which she returned, as a silent promise that she would look after him.

"Come," she told him gently and ran on the boat, basically pulling him to follow her, since he now had the same blank expression with Thomas, experiencing the tragic loss of his closest family.

Their friends had saved them two empty spots at the corner where they were seated and they slumped next to each other, between Thomas and Leo, who laid his head on his sister's shoulder. No words were spoken at the moment, giving Thomas and Newt the space they needed to grief for their relatives and all of them fully realizing what exactly had occurred: after a century of peace, Titans had invaded Wall Maria and the district they had known since they were born was lost, probably forever. It was too much to handle; and too much to talk about it right now.

Apparently, though, some greater power had decided that they weren't tormented enough; that they needed something else, another nightmare to carry with them as they were leaving Shiganshina. Heavy steps could be heard from a long distance, from the interior of the district; steps that soon rumbled all around, clearly heard from everyone on the boats, making it obvious that the owner of said steps was running towards the Inner Gate.

"Don't tell me—" Minho hissed and, after standing up, rushed at the railing to see better, his friends doing the same seconds afterwards.

Minho's suspicions were confirmed mere moments later, when 'something' smashed the Inner Gate so violently, that the ground shook briefly, rocks, debris and the soldiers who were next to the gate flying all around; and the Titan that had created this mess standing in the middle of it. It was large, heavy-looking and its sking had a strange color, as if it was made of stones; with grey-white hair and, in comparison to the huge Titan that had destroyed Wall Maria, its muscles were visible only in a few spots. The most terrifying part, though, came right after: when the Titan opened its mouth and breathed flames, smoke covering its body.

That day humanity received a grim reminder.

That day these children realized that their whole lives had been turned upside-down; that everything they knew was lost into oblivion; that they had grown up abruptly.

That day was the beginning of their trials.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, everyone, that was it for now :) Really hope you liked the chapter! Next update will come as soon as possible :D**


	3. Human and scared

**A/N: So, everyone, another chapter is here! The new season of Attack on Titan is FINALLY here and oh my God what a crazy episode that was! By the way, that scene where Teresa wakes up from an explosion...those who've read the manga probably know what this was, those who haven't...you'll find out ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Attack on Titan universe and the Maze Runner characters**

Night had fallen, the moon creating silver spots on the dark waters of the river. They didn't know for how much time they had been travelling already; it could be an hour or three hours, for all they knew. Time had stopped for them after the ordeal they had lived in Shiganshina, the destruction, the tragedies, the loss of a huge part of humanity, of family, of friends, of soldiers. Most of the passengers of the three boats had fallen into a restless sleep, trying to get at least some moments of rest before the next stage…the stage of arriving in Wall Rose, probably Trost District…the stage of trying to settle down in whatever conditions awaited them…the stage of slowly picking up their pieces if they could.

That wasn't the case, though, for the group of six friends, out of which only two were sleeping: Leo, who was using his sister's lap as a pillow, and Minho, whose head was leaning back against the wall of the boat. Eve stared in front of her with a haunted expression, her hand absentmindedly caressing Leo's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him and help him have a calm sleep; her eyes focused on Thomas and Newt, who had stood up several moments ago and now leaned against the railing, looking into the distance. She wanted to go to them, listen to their pain and comfort them as best as she could, but she felt completely useless at the moment; what were the right words to say when they had just lost their families? Her grip on her brother tightened involuntarily; she had no idea where their parents were, on a boat or trapped in Shiganshina—though she doubted that they would search for them even if they were on a boat—, Leo was the only one she had left, they always had only each other, she didn't even want to think about losing him, about the fact that both of them would be dead right now had it not been for Thomas and Minho. Eve sighed and threw a side glance towards Teresa, who wasn't sleeping either, curled against her aunt as she was and also looking concerned towards their two grieving friends.

Their relatives were unable to sleep as well, focused on them and making sure they were calm, occasionally looking towards each other and exchanged hushed words and worried glances. Now they had to act as guardians for the whole group: for Thomas, Newt, Eve and Leo, who were without their families and needed to be looked after. They had known them since their friendship had started, when they were six years old and with Leo joining them two years later; they had laughed at the fun they had and at the small explorations they loved to do and at how they supported each other…and now their whole childhood had been overthrown. It was up to them, to Aunt Mary and Mr. and Mrs. Parker to take care of all six of them.

Thomas and Newt, still leaning against the railing of the boat and staring at the wide river before them, were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts and mourning in their own way. While Newt had silent tears running down his face, trembling and grabbing the railing like a life-line, so tightly that his knuckles were white, Thomas had a fiery look in his eyes and a dark expression that clearly reflected the pain and rage equally boiling inside him. He couldn't help but think about his parents and his baby brother in their last moments, their panic and their terror; he tried to remember them as they were, loving and kind, but he couldn't. The only thought crossing his mind was them being devoured by Titans, his home completely destroyed and his father trapped under the ruins…and when a sob coming from Newt brought him back to reality, he broke the silence by addressing him with a steady voice.

"Newt, if we drown in our tears it's over! We have to be strong now, to help our friends until it will be time for us to join the Military and kill every Titan in our path!"

Newt nodded, understanding that this was Thomas's way to express his sadness: the fact that they would become soldiers and they would have their chance at revenge. _Or, at least, Thomas will have his chance at revenge_ , he thought; after all it was his friend's decision to be a member of the Scouting Regiment, meaning that he would be able to fight Titans in their territory. _But_ I _will join the Garrisons and become a good soldier…like Mom and Dad, who died to protect the people of Shiganshina. I will do the same…and make them proud._

Of course, the fear that what had happened in Wall Maria would happen in the other walls too couldn't leave the ten-year-old blond alone. The Titans had already invaded the districts of Wall Maria, who said that they wouldn't destroy Wall Rose and Wall Sina too? Still, knowing that now wasn't the time to make such thoughts, Newt simply nodded again and squeezed Thomas's shoulder. After all, the hope to avenge and make proud those you loved and lost is always stronger and better than succumbing to the hopelessness you feel at the knowledge that you'll never see them again.

* * *

 _She was running all alone through the deserted Shiganshina District. Everything around her was in ruins, dead bodies were piling in the corners and making her feel sick and Titans lurked wherever she was looking, staring at her hungrily with those creepy smirks on their faces. She tried not to think about them, not to think about anything and focus on what she had to do: reach safety! Once she would find her friends and her aunt everything would be alright again and nothing would happen to them._

 _Suddenly there was a violent explosion that made her fall down and hurt her knees. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't even move, no matter how hard she tried; it was like she was paralyzed, making her panic and close her eyes tightly as silent tears ran down her cheeks and the ground shook._

Teresa woke up startled from her disturbed sleep, her face bathed in cold sweat and her body trembling slightly. At first she didn't remember where she was, but when she took a look around and saw her friends, the grown-ups and strangers scattered around the small room, she realized she was in one of the shelter rooms of Trost District, where the Garrisons had placed the refugees from Shiganshina when they arrived, a few days ago. The black-haired girl breathed deeply in an attempt to shake the nightmare away, only to find out what had woken her: the fact that the ground _had_ shaken a little in reality and this fact had found itself in her dream.

Curious and nervous at the same time—considering that the memory of the explosion and the huge Titan that had destroyed Wall Maria—she stood up carefully, taking care not to wake up the others, who were sleeping restlessly as it was. Teresa slid out of the shelter and her blue eyes travelled all around, trying to spot the source of the small disturbance…until she spotted steam rising from the forest that lay nearby.

 _Ground shaking…steam…just like it was before the…the invasion_ , the little girl thought as terror rose inside her. At that moment, though, as she wondered whether she should wake her friends, her aunt or go and explore on her own, a hand on her shoulder scared her and she left a small scream, although she calmed down instantly when she saw that it was only her aunt, looking concerned at her.

"Teresa? What are you doing outside so late?" she whispered, concerned by her niece's wild expression and lack of sleep. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes…and I felt the ground shaking, that's what woke me up. Aunt Mary, what is this?" Teresa pointed towards the steam: most of it had faded already, but it was still visible. "Isn't it…weird? That's what happened…in Shiganshina….isn't it?"

"Oh, no, my dear, I'm sure it's nothing we need to worry about," the older woman comforted her and caressed her hair. "Surely the Garrisons would have warned us already if Titans were near. Apparently some couldn't sleep either and went to spend some time in the forest and lit a fire to lead them in the dark."

"But…But shouldn't we…talk to someone, just in case?"

"No, no, Teresa, don't be scared. You are still affected by what you lived—it's completely normal. Believe me, everything is alright."

Still not fully convinced, but realizing that she had no other option but trust her aunt, Teresa sighed and followed her back inside the shelter room, where she laid down in her previous spot, next to Eve. Her friend had rolled in her sleep and now she was curled against her back; it seemed to be the only way the six children could find some comfort in their sleep these days: fall asleep cuddled next to each other, as a reassurance that they were all still here.

 _We're all still here…Everything will be alright…_ Teresa repeated mentally like a mantra to gain faith, although, in the end, it didn't do much to give her calmer dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **One year later**

The large group of people ready to leave for Shiganshina had started to line up to receive the last orders from the military and start the long way to the Titan-taken district. The friends and family members who would stay behind was bidding the last goodbyes and giving the final piece of advice, the same terror and agony marking everyone's expression, for they realized how small the hopes of returning were. Some were also looking furiously at the soldiers and it was obvious that they were trying very hard not to attack them verbally and physically for deciding to risk this mission: enlisting a very large number of the refugees having arrived in Trost to try and retake the regions lost to Titans as an attempt to confront the food shortage that continued plaguing the residents of Wall Rose even one year after the invasion.

Minho's father was one of those enlisted, having agreed with his wife and Teresa's aunt that he would go with the others in order to help and they would stay to look after the children. He knelt in front of his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Newt shiver involuntary: this was exactly how his parents were when they explained him why they wouldn't come with him, but he quickly pushed away the fear that his friend would lose a parent as well—they had all been through too many losses already to handle another one.

"Don't be scared, son, everything will be alright," he said, looking at Minho with the black eyes the boy had inherited. "Don't get into trouble. Look after your mother and you'll see I will be back before you realize I'm gone."

Doubt was clear in Minho's eyes and it was obvious to everyone that he wanted to answer that no one knew that; that the outcome of today's mission was undetermined and so promises of return sounded empty. However, it was also obvious to everyone that Minho didn't want to appear as frightened in front of his father; that he wanted to stay strong for his parents' sake and that he needed to hold on to the hope that his father would come back safe and sound. And so he nodded with the expression of a grown-up, returned the tight hug his father gave him and watched him as he retreated to join the others who had been assigned on this mission.

But no matter how much a child hopes to see his parent again, no matter how much everyone hopes that the situation will improve, reality always has a wicked way to prove them wrong. Not only were the lost agricultural territories not won back, but to say that the losses were tragic would be a huge understatement. Weeks after their departure for Shinanghina the few survivors returned: injured, disappointed, frustrated and being barely a hundred out of the two hundred and fifty thousand who had left.

Unfortunately, Minho's father wasn't one of them.

* * *

"Everyone leaves," Leo sullenly commented and sighed loudly as he leaned his back against a wall, his amber brown eyes focused on Trost's main square that lay in front of him, filled with people who went to their jobs, soldiers maintaining order, crying children and parents who stood in the line to get some food. His older sister stared worriedly at him and then at Minho, who was doing his best to comfort his sobbing mother, rubbing her back. Leo's insecurity was clear to everyone; no matter how smart he was for his age, the loss of his home, his parents' indifference and disappearance during the Fall of Shiganshina and now Mr. Parker's death had struck him hard.

"Not everyone, little one," Teresa smiled gently at him and briefly caressed his shoulder, remembering her aunt's words a year ago. "We're still here, we have each other: you, me, Thomas, Eve, Minho and Newt. We'll stay together, I promise."

"Teresa's right." Newt nodded, although his eyes were also locked at Minho: now literally everyone of their group had lost family members and the future was unclear to all of them: the six of them were pretty much the only steady thing they had right now.

"So what do we do now?"

"What we had said long before this whole mess started!" Minho's steady voice answering Thomas's question startled them: he was calm, his face clear of tears and with a determined expression. "We'll go to the military and join the branch we want and free humanity from the Titans!"

"Of course!" Eve exclaimed, inspired by her friend's words. "It's been our plan since we were seven and now people need us more than ever: new soldiers who will help! Next year it will be time!"

"And if anyone here says they're not scared I'm going to kick them! We're all scared, hell, _I'm_ scared too." Newt said with a hint of anger, seeing them all willing to suppress their fear in order to give courage to the others. "But don't forget something my parents used to say."

"And what's that?" Leo wanted to know.

"If you ain't scared, you ain't human."

"And don't worry about your brother, dear." Aunt Mary approached them and spoke to Eve with a loving smile. "Julia and I will be happy to look after him."

"Look after him?" the little girl repeated, her gaze travelling from the older woman to Leo, who seemed equally perplexed.

"Well, since he will be only ten next year and therefore unable to join the military—"

"Unable?!" Leo exclaimed frustrated, now understanding what Teresa's aunt wanted to say. "It was my plan to go to the military too; true, I will join a bit earlier than expected but right now they need everyone who's willing to help and I won't leave my sister!"

"Leo, I understand you want to be close to her, but it will be too harsh for someone your age to go through all this hard training and the dangers."

"I'm aware of the dangers, Ms. Evans, and I won't back down. Besides, don't you think that, if anyone should take this decision, it's Eve and me?"

Two pairs of eyes looked towards the girl in question, who suddenly found herself facing a difficult dilemma. On the one hand was the wish to keep her brother safe from all threats and surely he would be much safer under the care of Aunt Mary and Minho's mother. On the other hand was her wish to be with Leo and look after him herself, not wanting to get separated from him after everything they had lived; not to mention that Leo himself wanted to become a soldier and help confront the current situation and she thought she had no right to take this away from him. She looked at Leo, whose gaze was pleading her to take him with her; then she looked at Aunt Mary, who told her silently that she would care about Leo like a mother: and she took her decision.

 _I can't abandon Leo, no matter how much they will look after him. I can't do that to him, I can't be like our parents._

"Leo's coming with us."

* * *

 **A/N** : **So, another chapter has reached its end :) Stau tuned until the next one ;)**


End file.
